Joyeux anniversaire
by O'Cahan
Summary: Eh bien, iriez-vous jeter un coup d'œil à cette histoire? C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione et elle reçoit un cadeau de Tom. Traduction de la fic de Winterblume! Complète.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages crées et détenus par JK Rowling et divers éditeurs dont Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books et Warner Bros., Inc mais pas seulement.

Aucun argent n'est généré grâce à cette histoire et aucun droit d'auteur ni contrefaçon de marque n'est prévu.

 **Note de l'auteure: Cette fic a été écrite pour le challenge annuel du forum Gutter City Tomione. Je l'ai écrite du point de vue de Tom. Le texte est à la 1ère personne ce qui n'est pas vraiment une narration que j'aime beaucoup mais je suppose que parfois, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut choisir. Cette fic ne compte que 3000 mots et est déjà totalement écrite.**

 **Dans cette fic, j'ai passé sous silence la partie que l'on voit généralement dans les Tomiones. Vous connaissez le refrain : Hermione remonte le temps et rencontre Tom Jedusor. Au départ, ils se confrontent et se haïssent. Ils se rapprochent lentement et Hermione arrive finalement à apprendre à Jedusor ce qu'est l'amour. Donc ouais, il y a déjà eu des moments de couple un peu bisounours entre les deux avant que la fic ne commence.**

 **Je me suis toujours demandée ce que serait un Tom Jedusor capable d'aimer. Je crois que JK a dit quelque chose comme quoi Voldemort est incapable de ressentir de l'amour ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Eh bien, pas dans cette fic. Ici, Tom aime son Hermione.**

 **Je vous avertis, il y aura un peu de guimauve mais soyez conscient du rating M. Il n'est pas là pour rien (du gore et du sang).**

 **Note de la traductrice :** Pendant que je traduisais le prochain chapitre de Please, Save Me, j'ai lu à peu près tous les écrits de notre chère Winterblume. J'ai été estomaquée par la lecture de « Happy Birthday » et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir vous traduire ce texte qui fait un peu moins d'un tiers d'un chapitre normal de Please, Save Me donc assez rapide à traduire. Je vous laisse à la lecture. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review ! (je suis sûre que vous aurez pleins de choses à dire, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'dis ça, j'dis rien xD).

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Joyeux anniversaire**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _"Hermione Granger était merveilleuse. C'était une jeune et jolie femme, et intelligente. Oh, si intelligente. À mes yeux, elle était la perfection. Personne ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville et je savais que j'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin d'elle près de moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça._

 _Étais-je vraiment tomber amoureux de cette mystérieuse sorcière ?_

 _Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous le dis à vous. Mais bon, ce n'est pas si étrange que ça. Les gens tombent amoureux tout le temps. Pour moi, cependant, c'était étrange, voire même contre-nature. J'avais toujours été dépassé par tous ces idiots d'amoureux qui perdaient de vue ce qui était vraiment important dans la vie. Je l'avoue, j'utilisais même leur invraisemblable myopie pour exploiter leur faiblesse, autrefois. C'était avant que Hermione n'arrive. Avant que je ne rejoigne leur rang. Après ça, à chaque fois que je la regardais, je le savais. Oui. Oui, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Et le meilleur, c'était qu'elle m'aimait également._

 _Je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas une personne très aimable. Je le sais et je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Je suis très bon pour cacher habilement ma vraie personne sous un masque charmeur. Les filles tombent facilement amoureuses de moi avec ce masque. Elles veulent très rapidement faire n'importe quoi pour me plaire. Mais un bref aperçu de ce qui se cache derrière cette façade de mensonges et elles s'enfuient, terrorisées. Hermione était différente. Elle m'aimait. Avec elle, j'avais abandonné le masque et elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup de choses sur moi qu'elle n'approuvait pas. Pourtant, pour une quelconque raison, elle avait réussi à m'accepter et elle m'aimait._

~.~.~

Mes yeux la cherchaient tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au bureau de notre salon et qu'elle s'apprêtait à commencer un nouveau livre. Tout était si paisible. Elle avait toujours été heureuse en lisant, Hermione. Un sourire affectueux passa sur mon visage et je m'approchais d'elle. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué. J'attirais alors son attention en plaçant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Hermione releva la tête et instantanément, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses traits.

— Et si nous sortions dîner? lui demandais-je. Je suis vraiment trop fainéant pour préparer quelque chose.

Hermione acquiesça et accepta de bon cœur. Toujours souriante, elle abandonna son livre et se leva. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et elle me donna une rapide étreinte. Mon cœur rata un battement, puis je me penchai et lui donnai un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. J'aimais la facilité avec laquelle je vivais avec Hermione. Notre relation s'était raffermie et nous étions incroyablement proches. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et j'en aimais Hermione encore plus.

Nous quittâmes notre appartement et nous avancèrent à travers l'Allée des Embrumes. Du coin des yeux, je pouvais voir la bouche d'Hermione se resserrer en une fine ligne désapprobatrice. Elle ne dit rien, mais je savais qu'elle détestait que l'on vive ici. C'était l'origine de beaucoup de disputes. Moi, au contraire, j'aimais bien notre appartement. Bon marché et plutôt proche de Barjow et Beurk. Hermione méprisait l'Allée des Embrumes et tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'aimait donc pas l'appartement.

— Est-ce que tu veux aller au Chaudron Baveur? lui demandais-je, tentant de l'emmener loin de l'Allée.

J'avais réussi. Hermione m'envoya un sourire radieux et déclara qu'elle était d'humeur pour un peu de hachis parmentier. Elle changea ensuite de sujet pour me parler du problème sur lequel elle travaillait actuellement au Département des Mystères. J'étais fier qu'Hermione ait réussi à rejoindre les Langues-de-plomb. Elle était seulement en première année mais son chef et ses collègues étaient déjà sous le charme. Et bien sûr, ils le seraient encore. Hermione était géniale, après tout.

Nous étions déjà entrés au Chaudron Baveur et étions assis sur une table quand Hermione stoppa subitement son monologue. Elle rougit de manière adorable lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne m'avait pas laissé une seule chance pour interrompre son flot de paroles. Ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. J'aimais l'écouter. Avec embarras, elle s'enquit de ma journée au travail.

— Rien de spécial.

J'haussai les épaules.

— Beurk veut que j'aille visiter Hepzibah Smith encore une fois. Il y a une collection de broches dont il voudrait bien mettre la main dessus.

Un air troublé traversa le visage d'Hermione lorsque je prononçais ses paroles. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. J'étais déjà allé chez Hepzibah Smith pour mettre en ordre une bonne affaire de Beurk. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Hermione détestait autant Smith. Peut-être que c'était mon travail en général qu'elle n'aimait pas. C'était également à l'origine de disputes. Elle m'avait maintes fois dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je travaille à Barjow et Beurk. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Je pouvais facilement trouver quelque chose de mieux, mais travailler avec eux avait beaucoup d'avantages que je n'étais pas prêt à abandonner. Je n'aimais pas, pourtant, le fait qu'elle soit autant contrariée par mon choix de carrière. Je me penchai vers la table et attrapai sa main. Mon pouce caressait le dos de sa main tandis que je lui disais doucement:

— Je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

J'étais toujours surpris de constater à quel point cette affirmation n'était plus un mensonge. Hermione me sourit et pressa sa main en retour."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _"Vous ne comprendriez sans doute pas ce qu'Hermione représentait pour moi. Je l'ai rencontrée lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard quand elle est arrivée en tant que transfert. Au début, elle était un trouble dans ma vie pour le moins agaçant. Elle détruisait la tranquillité de mon esprit et osait m'affronter directement alors que les autres n'osaient même pas me parler. Elle me défiait d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je la détestais pour cela._

 _Ma réaction consistait à attaquer et je croyais être sûr de gagner. Certaines batailles furent en effet gagnées, mais d'autres perdues curieusement. La chose la plus bizarre était qu'Hermione ne s'avouait jamais vaincue. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, elle ne se rendait jamais. Je suppose qu'à un certain moment, ma haine s'est changée en obsession. La sorcière était constamment dans mes pensées._

 _Comment j'ai fini par l'aimer, par contre, je ne le comprendrai jamais. Je n'avais jamais prévu que cela arrive - pour elle. Et croyez-moi, j'avais minutieusement préparé mon avenir. Mais Hermione est apparue et elle a tout changé. Ça m'a pris presque toute l'année de notre septième année, mais à la fin, je l'ai acceptée elle et les changements qui allaient avec dans ma vie. Je ne le regrette aucunement._

~.~.~

Hermione me sourit gaiement ce qui fit briller ses dents blanches avec jovialité. En réponse, un sourire courba mes propres lèvres. J'enroulai un bras autour d'elle et l'amenai à l'intérieur. Je pressai ma bouche contre la sienne, l'engageant dans un profond baiser. Nous étions allongés sur notre lit, nus et épuisés mais entièrement satisfaits de notre ancienne activité.

Hermione se pelotonna à mes côtés et enroula son bras autour de ma poitrine. C'était un geste presque possessif. Je sentis la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et un merveilleux sentiment de contentement me frappa. J'étais tellement chanceux d'avoir une personne telle qu'Hermione à mes côtés. Je ne l'avais auparavant jamais souhaité, mais maintenant que je l'avais près de moi, je ne la laisserais pas partir.

Quelquefois pourtant, je me demandais ce qu'Hermione pouvait trouver dans cette relation. Elle n'était pas comme moi. Elle pouvait facilement trouver l'amour ailleurs. Sa vie était déjà remplie d'amour. Elle m'avait déjà parlé de son passé. Ses parents, son ancien petit-ami, ses amis, ils l'avaient tous aimée. Je parcourus avec précaution sa peu douce et lui demanda avec hésitation:

— Tu sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de choses horribles dans mon passé. Je ne suis même pas sûr de les regretter... Comment peux-tu rester avec moi?

Hermione me sourit. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement ma joue avant de plonger dans mes cheveux. Sa voix était si douce, si remplie d'amour quand elle me dit qu'elle me faisait confiance et qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Je ne pus que lui retourner son sourire. Je la croyais. Elle était là pour moi. Personne n' avait jamais été là pour moi. Ils voulaient tous et toujours quelque chose en retour. Pas Hermione. Elle était simplement là pour moi. Elle n'attendait rien de moi. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.

Je ris doucement, un sentiment de bonheur envahissant peu à peu mon corps. Avec douceur, je l'encerclai avec mes bras et la rapprochai encore plus. Cela semblait si naturel de sentir son corps contre le mien. Hermione soupira de contentement et posa sa tête sur mon torse, s'installant confortablement sur moi.

— Tu te souviens de notre rencontre? demandais-je, souriant toujours largement.

Hermione acquiesça et me taquina en disant qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour. J'eus un petit rire et posai un baiser sur sa tempe.

— Je t'avais presque insultée, plaisantais-je avec espièglerie. Tu étais vraiment une horrible je-sais-tout. Surgissant de nulle part et mettant le bazar partout où tu allais.

Bien sûr, Hermione nia rapidement mes assertions en me lançant un coup de coude en guise de réprimande. Mais on voyait tout de même un amusement éclairer son joli visage tandis qu'elle me grondait gentiment.

— Mais je suis content que tu l'aies fait, l'interrompis-je d'un ton où ne perçait plus du tout la moquerie. Je suis heureux que tu sois venue à Poudlard. Je me fiche pas mal de savoir d'où tu viens. Je suis juste heureux de t'avoir.

Hermione me sourit et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. J'aimais entendre sa promesse qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais plus.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice:** Un giga merci à Marine, ma plus fidèle revieweuse (je t'envoie pleins de bisous virtuels :D). Hé hé hé, ne pas se fier aux apparences ma chère, j'attends que tu lises le dernier mot du chapitre 4 ;) Merci beaucoup (mais vraiment BEAUCOUP) pour tes compliments. Et on se revoit au chapitre 2!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _"Est-ce que vous connaissez le sentiment de vouloir quelque chose si désespérément que vous vous fichez des conséquences que cela peut avoir sur vous? Je l'ai déjà senti auparavant. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat et n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ma mère était morte et personne ne savait où était mon père. C'était des années avant que je ne découvre qu'il était vivant. Mon père m'avait abandonné. Il savait que j'existais mais m'avait quand même laissé à un orphelinat. Quand j'ai découvert qu'il était vivant, j'ai voulu aller le voir. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien pour moi et que cela allait probablement me blesser mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais voir mon père._

 _Peu importe ce qui s'est passé. Il faut seulement comprendre qu'il y a des désirs qui ne peuvent être ignorés. Même si notre cerveau nous intime de résister, c'est simplement impossible. Même si cela nous blesse ou même nous détruit, nous suivrons toujours cette envie irrésistible._

 _Hermione était pour moi ce désir._

 _Je savais qu'elle me brûlerait et me changerait, mais je la voulais quand même. Peut-être que je la changerais aussi. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle savait que j'étais mauvais pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister elle non plus. Par cet aspect, nous nous ressemblions vraiment. Je ne la laisserais pas et elle ne me laisserait pas. Nous étions liés. Vous pensez que c'est l'amour qui nous a réunis ensemble? Ça semble séduisant, n'est-ce pas? Quand tant de gens insiste pour dire qu'il s'agit de la plus puissante force de la nature, on est bien obligé d'y croire._

~.~.~

C'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione et je me sentais un peu étourdi. J'avais un cadeau pour elle. J'avais eu envie de lui donné depuis pas mal de temps. J'étais tellement excité de voir le regard sur son visage quand j'allais lui donner. Un sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je filais vers la fille. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie quand elle me vit. Mon sourire se transforma en petit sourire au coin des lèvres en voyant du désir traverser son visage lorsque son regard passa sur la forme de mon corps. Quand je l'atteignis enfin, je glissai ma main à l'arrière de son cou et la rapprochai de moi. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque je plaçai un baiser sur ses lèvres charnues.

— Joyeux anniversaire, murmurais-je en la tenant toujours près de moi.

Ah, elle était surprise que je le sache. Pensait-elle que j'aurais oublié ?

Je sortais Hermione du Ministère et l'emmenais à travers le Londres moldu. Elle était surprise et, je pense, profondément émue quand je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'à un restaurant moldu. Elle savait à quel point je détestais tout ce qui se rapportait aux Moldus. Si je pouvais, je n'entrais jamais dans le quartier moldu d'une ville. Hermione, cependant, adorait la culture Moldue. Ce n'était pas surprenant, considérant ses origines familiales.

Bien sûr, pendant longtemps son statut m'avait dégoûté. J'ai honte d'admettre à quel point j'ai tourmenté Hermione à propos de ça. Elle m'a pourtant pardonné et son statut de Née-Moldue ne me dérange plus.

\- Tu aimes? lui demandais-je en nous asseyant dans le chaleureux restaurant.

Elle me fit un sourire radieux à travers la lueur de la bougie posée sur la table et me dit à quel point elle était heureuse et qu'elle aimait vraiment mon choix. J'étais satisfait de son bonheur. Tandis que nous mangions, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas penser au cadeau d'Hermione. Je voulais le lui donner maintenant mais je me disais à moi-même qu'il fallait attendre que nous rentrions à la maison.

Hermione était d'excellente humeur tandis que nous rejoignîmes notre appartement. Elle ne regarda même pas les sombres personnes traînassant dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Quand nous entrâmes dans notre appartement, je poussai rapidement Hermione vers notre lit et l'engageai dans un profond baiser. Elle me retourna mon geste avec impatience.

Mes mains parcouraient son corps, appréciant sa proximité. Je me retenais difficilement de lui donner enfin son cadeau. Je fermai mes yeux, soupirant de contentement et enfonçant mon visage dans ses cheveux bouclés et sa douce odeur arriva jusqu'à mes narines. Le parfum d'Hermione était incroyable. Fleuri, léger et plaisant. Je posai des baisers sur sa peau chaude, la goûtant et passant ma langue sur elle. Je la sentais si vivante, si proche et présente. La chaleur de son corps était toxique.

— Je t'aime, murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Elle sourit et murmura ce même serment. Je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage. Puis elle se pencha et m'engagea encore dans un baiser. J'amenai son corps plus près, la tenant fermement.

Il était temps de lui donner mon cadeau. Je me sentais si nerveux."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _"Vous pensez que les monstres existent? Je ne parle pas des sortes de bêtes mythologiques ou de sombres créatures sans nom. Je veux parler d'humains. Des gens, comme vous et moi. Y a t-il des gens qui sont simplement des monstres et qui sont par définition mauvais? Ou bien notre perception du mauvais n'est qu'un miroir de notre société nous disant de ne pas le faire?_

 _Le caïnisme est un comportement que l'on peut observer chez plusieurs espèces d'oiseau. Par exemple, selon les circonstances, le plus vieux et le plus fort oisillon dans un nid de balbuzard attaquera les plus jeunes oisillons. Le plus vieux les poussera, les brutalisera et leur donnera des coups de bec jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Toutefois, bien que violent, ce fratricide est un mécanisme de régulation. Pendant les périodes de disette, cela assure la survie du plus fort oisillon mais condamne les autres à mourir de faim._

 _Pourtant, s'ils étaient humains et qu'un enfant tuait sans pitié ni remords ses frères et sœurs, n'appellerions nous pas ça un crime horrible digne d'un être détraqué et foncièrement cruel? Je suis sûr que beaucoup appelleraient cet incident l'exemple du mal absolu. Si ce n'est pas de la haine ou de la malveillance, c'est forcément la folie ou une maladie mentale. Le mal peut venir de bien différentes façons._

 _Peut-être que c'est la spécialité de notre espèce de faire en sorte d'appeler quelque chose mal à n'importe quelle occasion._

~.~.~

L'anniversaire d'Hermione se devait d'être spécial. Mon cadeau devait être personnel. Elle était trop importante à mes yeux pour qu'il en soit autrement. Hermione méritait de l'affection et de l'amour. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je méritais son amour, mais elle méritait en tout cas le mien.

Mon amour, ma dévotion, mon intimité étaient tout à elle. Je n'utiliserais pas de sortilège ni d'enchantement. J'avais besoin d'elle près de moi, je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'avais besoin de toucher. J'avais besoin de sentir la résistance quand mon couteau poussait contre sa peau. J'appuyai plus fort et puis j'ai senti le moment où le tissu de sa peau se rendait sous mon insistance et ma lame s'y glissa, coupant plus profondément en elle. Plus profondément et toujours plus près de moi. Rouge sang, son corps s'ouvrait à moi. Il tâcha ma lame d'argent puis mes doigts. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer pour le combat qu'elle menait. Même maintenant, Hermione était incroyable, vous devez le comprendre. Mes doigts étaient si glissants et humides, je devais resserrer fermement ma prise sur le couteau. Sa respiration était toujours là, mais désormais lourde et agitée. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait compris. Elle a demandé et je l'ai gentiment calmée:

— Tout va bien se passer. Je t'aime.

Je coupai plus profondément. Le corps humain est une merveilleuse machine. Tout est entremêlé dans le but de maintenir le difficile équilibre de la vie. Même si l'esprit disparaît, le corps se battra pour survivre aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne connaît pas la différence entre les années et les secondes.

J'avais tranché son cou, créant une crevasse que la nature n'avait pas créée. J'étais si près d'elle maintenant. Cela me fit sourire et un sentiment d'affection s'épanouit dans ma poitrine. La garde de mon couteau était chaude de la chaleur de mon corps et la lame de son sang. C'était tellement bon de l'avoir si près de moi.

J'aimais Hermione. Tellement.

Je pivotai légèrement la lame. Son corps convulsa tandis que je guidai plus bas le couteau. J'allais entre ses seins jusqu'à la plaque osseuse de sa poitrine. C'était dur et j'entendis un craquement quand ma lame écrasa l'os. Je fis parcourir ma lame sur toute la longueur de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que je tranche à travers la peau de son ventre. Puis je lançai la lame loin de moi. Elle tomba bruyamment de l'autre côté de notre salon. Je m'en fichais. C'était juste un outil de toute façon.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur Hermione. J'ai déjà dit à quel point elle était belle? Peu de gens pouvaient voir sa beauté, mais je fus le premier. C'était la même chose maintenant. Ses yeux étaient chocolats tandis qu'ils me fixaient moi, mais également à travers moi. Il n'y avait plus de bruit agité. Tout était là au parfait moment. Ses cheveux étaient d'habitude touffus et inextricablement emmêlés. Le sang poisseux avait désormais coagulé sur ses boucles et les avait lissés. Elle aurait aimé. J'aimais ça.

Je me penchai vers elle et baissai ma tête à sa hauteur. Je fermai rapidement mes yeux et inspirai profondément. Je pouvais le sentir maintenant. C'était toujours Hermione, juste un peu différente. Lourde et métallique, l'odeur me recouvrait, et nous enduisait tous les deux d'une fine couche sur nos peaux. Je pouvais presque la goûter sur ma langue. Douce et cuivrée. Je rouvris mes yeux et lui sourit. Elle ne réagit pas mais je savais qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Ma main prit son visage et mes lèvres se posèrent avec précaution contre les siennes. Elle était si douce et j'aimais mordiller sa lèvre supérieure charnue. Ma main quitta sa joue et descendit. Mes doigts rencontrèrent la crevasse poisseuse sur son cou et, plus bas encore, je pouvais sentir l'entaille qui ouvrait désormais sa poitrine.

Mes lèvres l'engageaient toujours dans un tendre baiser tandis que j'autorisais ma main à glisser dans la coupure de sa poitrine. Les éclats d'os éraflaient ma peau. Je m'en fichais et bientôt je pus sentir l'épais muscle au centre de sa poitrine. Peut-être que désormais il s'était arrêté de battre, mais il était toujours chaud. Nous étions si proches maintenant. Mes doigts la caressaient à l'intérieur et je ne distinguais plus les limites de nos corps.

Mes lèvres touchaient encore les siennes quand je murmurai doucement:

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione. Je t'aime.

Cette fois-ci Hermione ne répondit pas, mais ça allait. Je le savais.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}


End file.
